Various tanks are used in metal fabrication processes. For example, if a metal fabricator uses a cutting torch, that torch may use an acetylene fuel source to provide the fuel for creating a flame that can cut through metals. Similarly, a metal fabricator may use argon to purge a metal fabrication site in place of a flux core welding element. This leads to a cleaner and stronger weld site.
Acetylene and argon are typically stored in high-pressure storage cylinders. These cylinders may be pressurized to in excess of 2,000 pounds per square inch. Due to the high pressures, the tanks must have a sufficiently thick tank wall to withstand the hoop forces associated with such high pressures. With the sufficiently thick tank walls, the tanks had a relatively high mass associated therewith. Furthermore, the tanks were usually of a large enough volume so that the metal fabricator could use the tank for a prolonged period of time without refilling. The increased weight and large size of the tanks made moving the tanks difficult. Many tanks are four to five feet in height and to move the tank required either a person to wrap their arms around the tank or to use a hand truck or the like. Neither of these methods of moving are helpful in elevating the tank a significant distance off of the ground and neither are particularly safe. Many governmental regulations require tanks to be elevated a specified height from the ground.
Additionally, many other industries use elongate cylinder tanks for storing a compressed gas such as the medical industry, automotive industry, and the like.
A need therefore exists for a method or solution that addresses these disadvantages and difficulties associated with moving tanks.